Anatomically, the eye is divided into two distinct parts—the anterior segment and the posterior segment. The anterior segment includes the lens and extends from the outermost layer of the cornea (the corneal endothelium) to the posterior of the lens capsule. The aqueous humour fills the space between the lens and the cornea and helps maintain intraocular pressure. The posterior segment includes the portion of the eye behind the lens capsule. The posterior segment extends from the anterior hyaloid face to the retina, with which the posterior hyaloid face of the vitreous body is in direct contact. The posterior segment is much larger than the anterior segment.
The posterior segment includes the vitreous body—a clear, colorless, gel-like substance. It makes up approximately two-thirds of the eye's volume, giving it form and shape before birth. It is composed of approximately 1% collagen and sodium hyaluronate and 99% water. The anterior boundary of the vitreous body is the anterior hyaloid face, which touches the posterior capsule of the lens, while the posterior hyaloid face forms its posterior boundary, and is in contact with the retina. The vitreous body is not free-flowing like the aqueous humor and has normal anatomic attachment sites. One of these sites is the vitreous base, which is a 3-4 mm wide hand that overlies the ora serrata. The optic nerve head, macula lutea, and vascular arcade are also sites of attachment. The vitreous body's major functions are to hold the retina in place, maintain the integrity and shape of the globe, absorb shock due to movement, and to give support for the lens posteriorly. In contrast to aqueous humor, the vitreous body is not continuously replaced. In a process known as vitreous syneresis, the collagen of the vitreous body may break down and result in retinal detachment.
Vitrectomy and other vitreoretinal surgical procedures are commonly performed in the posterior segment of the eye. Vitreo-retinal procedures are appropriate to treat many serious conditions of the posterior segment. Vitreo-retinal procedures treat conditions such as age-related macular degeneration (AMD), diabetic retinopathy and diabetic vitreous hemorrhage, macular hole, retinal detachment, epiretinal membrane, CMV retinitis, and many other ophthalmic conditions.
A surgeon performs vitreo-retinal procedures with a microscope and special lenses designed to provide a clear image of the posterior segment. Several tiny incisions just a millimeter or so in length are made on the sclera at the pars plana. The surgeon inserts microsurgical instruments through the incisions such as a minimally invasive light source to illuminate inside the eye, an infusion line to maintain the eye's shape during surgery, and instruments to cut and remove the vitreous body.
During such surgical procedures, proper illumination of the inside of the eye is important. Often, an endoilluminator containing a thin probe is inserted into the eye to provide the illumination. The probe may be optically connected to a light source, such as a metal halide lamp, a halogen lamp, or a xenon lamp, which is often used to produce the light carried by the optical probe into the eye. This endoillumination system configuration may be large, expensive, and non-portable. Alternatively, one or more light emitting diodes (LED's) may provide the light source for the optical probe. However, LED's may be unsuitable for use in some cordless, handheld devices because the power required to achieve sufficient luminance results in poor battery life and may generate enough heat to cause the handheld device to get dangerously hot.
New systems and methods are needed for illuminating the inside of the eye using a portable, high luminance light source.